


Seven Minutes

by starborncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborncas/pseuds/starborncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is really not interested in speed dating, but begrudgingly agrees to go, against his better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

Castiel sighed. How could he have let Anna talk him into this?

_“It will be good for you to get out and meet some new people, Castiel!”_

_“Even if you don’t find anyone you’re attracted to, it couldn’t hurt!”_

_“Help me out here! I’m trying to get people to come to this event, and the more the better”_

_“Do it for me at least, Castiel”_

_“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”_

Well, Castiel could think of a lot of awful situations that could arise. He had no idea how to act in such a forced social situation. He could spill his drink on his date, or what if he tripped over his shoelaces? What if the other person thought he was terribly boring? Or-

“Alright everyone! Choose a table, any table!” Anna announced with a clap of her hands. Castiel could see in the slight twitch of her smile that she was nervous. He tried for her sake to suppress his desire to leave immediately. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair.

“Great! So this is how this works,” Anna gestured to a nearby table. “The timer is set for seven minutes, and when the timer goes off, the person sitting closest to the west wall,” Anna pointed, “Gets up and moves to the right”

Anna clasped her hands and looked around the room. “It’s pretty straightforward, but does anyone have any questions?”

“Yeah, what if my date is a total douche canoe?”

Castiel turned his head to the left and glared. Gabriel was propped back in his chair, grinning innocently at his sister.

Anna flared her nostrils. “It’s only seven minutes,  _sir_ , and you certainly don’t have to talk ever again if it turns out you don’t get along,” Anna said. She picked up a short stack of small slips of paper from one of the tables. “I almost forgot to mention,” her tone turning friendlier again. “These papers are for contact information exchange. This is a very short amount of time, but if you end up liking your partner, then you can set up a time to meet again!” Anna smiled widely. “Let’s get started!”

***

It was two dates in now, with just four more to go. They were almost halfway through already and Castiel had managed not to embarrass himself. In fact, if anything his dates were the embarrassing ones. Garth had basically been an energetic puppy, and though his personality was warm, Castiel had balked at him for nearly knocking everything over when he tried to hug him over the table at the end of their date. 

Victor seemed much cooler, but Castiel felt a simmering agitation towards the man after his disparaging comments about his brother Gabriel sitting just two tables away. Of course, Gabriel had been an ass, Castiel was sure. But Gabe was  _his_  ass of a brother.

It hadn’t even been a half an hour yet, and Castiel was anxious to leave. He had no interest in this activity.

The timer went off once again, and as Victor stood up to leave, Castiel glanced toward the next person in line. Castiel’s breath stopped for just a moment and his heart raced. The man was  _gorgeous._  He was wearing a very nice leather jacket and a plain black t-shirt underneath. Cas stood, smoothing his hands down the front of his button up shirt. He swallowed hard as the man approached, and he held out his hand in greeting. “Castiel,” he introduced himself, feeling instantly more interested in staying right where he was.

 The man raised his eyebrows at Castiel; usually everyone just swapped tables, and Castiel was the only one who stood up to greet his new conversation partner. The man shook his hand and with a wide smile said, “I’m Dean”

Castiel manually forced his mouth to close mid-gape as he glanced around self-consciously, becoming suddenly aware of his own eagerness. He and Dean sat down. 

Dean laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the table. He raised an eyebrow, “So…come here often?” he grinned.

Cas choked out a nervous laugh. A joke! “Uhm,” he cleared his throat. “Actually, this is my first time,” he replied, trying to keep his voice within its normal octave.

“Hmmm, first time for everything, isn’t there,” Dean winked. Castiel felt his face flush and Dean grinned. Cas stared, trying to collect his racing thoughts, but staring at those terribly green eyes and those freckles that fanned out across Dean’s nose was not helping him think of something to say.

“So what brought you out tonight?” Castiel tried after a moment. He took a deep, quiet breath to still his racing heart.

Dean sighed. “Well, Cas, if I’m being perfectly honest, I would never normally show up to something like this,” he shrugged.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “I can appreciate that. This wouldn’t normally be the way I would spend an evening” Cas leaned forward and Dean mirrored his posture. Cas glanced around for Anna. “I’m here because my sister Anna is the one running this event,” Cas admitted in a low voice. “I’m largely here as a favor to her”

Dean smiled again, and opened his mouth to reply when the timers went off. Castiel’s heart sunk; he didn’t want Dean to leave.

Dean seemed disappointed as well. He glanced around before leaning forward and whispering, “Well, Cas, since neither of us seem really invested in this whole speed dating thing,” Butterflies swirled in Cas’ stomach. “Why don’t you and I bail, and we’ll go on a  _real_  date?” Dean grinned warmly at Cas. 

Cas looked up to see Anna with her back turned to another table, fixing an upturned vase of carnations that had been knocked over. He looked back at Dean, smiling.

“Let’s go”

He and Dean stood, and grasping each others’ hands, dashed out into the chilly city air.


End file.
